plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 25
One Five |Type = Regular |Flag = Three |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 24 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 26 |image = JMD25.png}} Difficulty *This level is very hard because of the ankylosaurus. The ankylosaurus is arguably the toughest dinosaur, matching the power of the pterodactyl. The ankylosaurus acts like a stationary Mecha-Football Zombie, but also pushes zombies. What makes this powerful, however, is that it can push zombies to the second column to the house. Plants will be pushed back, and if the lane is full of plants, a plant will be knocked off stage. Blover will be very helpful in this level, thanks to the fact that the ankylosaurus pushes zombies into the air. *'Do not plant expensive plants near the house' in this level, or any other level with ankylosaurus, the ankylosaurus will likely push it off stage. Additionally, Red Stinger, if the player has it, is not recommended, as its powerful state requires to be put close to the house. *Cactus can be used to stop the zombies pushed by ankylosaurus. Waves 5 |special1 = 5 |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |note2 = 400%/7 Plant Food |special2 = 1 |zombie3 = 1 2 4 4 5 5 |note3 = First flag |special3 = 4 |zombie4 = 1 3 5 5 2 4 |special4 = 3 |zombie5 = 2 3 |special5 = 2 |zombie6 = 4 1 1 4 4 |note6 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food |special6 = 4 |zombie7 = |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = 300%/7 Plant Food |special8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note9 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Perfume-shroom **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Primal Wall-nut **Cactus **Chili Bean The goal setup is two columns of Primal Sunflowers, a column of Primal Wall-nuts, and a column of Cacti a tile ahead of them. Ignore both the T. Rex and the ankylosaurus at the beginning and instead build your Primal Sunflowers and especially the Cactus line. To deal with the ankylosaurus, plant a Primal Wall-nut at the first column and keep healing it as the ankylosaurus sends a zombie and a Jurassic Conehead over to it. Kill the zombie the T. Rex rushes with a Chili Bean and leave all other zombies (including the ankylosaurus) unharmed and trapped with Primal Wall-nuts. If you let time expire into the first huge wave, the first ankylosaurus will leave without launching anymore zombies. Charm the second ankylosaurus that appears as soon as it does. For the rest of the ankylosaurus, until the Perfume-shroom recharges, you can stymie them by just dropping a Primal Wall-nut in the eight column and a Primal Potato Mine behind it. If Primal Wall-nut is recharging, use any other plant such as Chili Bean, Cactus, or even Primal Sunflower until it is ready. Use Chili Bean and other plants to pick off threats to them such as loose Jurassic Imps or pairs of armored zombies. When the raptor trio appears at the end, charm one of them and blow up most of the other zombies with Cherry Bomb after they are kicked forward. Finish off the remaining zombies for the final wave. Gallery Jm25.jpg|By IMG 0218.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-13-05.png|First flag by Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-14-27.png|Second flag by LegendofNickson Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-15-15.png|Final flag by LegendofNickson Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-16-03.png|Level completed by LegendofNickson SOJM25.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 25 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - New Dinosaur Ankylosaurus - Jurassic Marsh Day 25 (Ep.370)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 25's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags